


All I Wanna Do Is Make Love To You

by allsortsofeffedup



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Based on a Heart song, Clarke x Lexa, Clexa, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsortsofeffedup/pseuds/allsortsofeffedup
Summary: Based on the song by Heart (although I was listening to the Halestorm cover while writing it) except obviously I made it gay and about Clexa. Basically I'm planning to write a collection of Clexa one-shots based on songs to amuse myself during quarantine.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clexa - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	All I Wanna Do Is Make Love To You

It was pouring. My wipers were furiously trying to combat the rain but I was still crawling along. I could hardly see three feet in front of my car. I was leaning forward over the steering wheel, hoping to gain another couple of inches of sight.

That's when I saw her.

I couldn't believe anyone was walking in this rain. She was holding her high heels in one hand, her legs encased in tights and probably getting ripped to shreds by the pavement. I slowed up next to her and rolled down my window. The rain spilled in, lashing at my face. I shouted out the window, offering her a ride. She looked up in surprise. Her blonde hair was plastered to her face and her white blouse had gone see-through. I guessed she was a waitress walking home from a shift. With a grin and a thank you, she climbed into my passenger seat. She didn't even have a coat so I grabbed mine out of the back and chucked it to her. She accepted it gratefully, spreading it over her legs. She was beautiful up close; a round face with an easy smile and wonderful grey-blue eyes. She had mascara running from her eyes but somehow that added to her charm. I asked her where she wanted to go and she laughed, told me to surprise her. I watched as she unbutton her blouse. She paused before the last button, hands hovering. She asked if I minded, the blouse was saturated. I shrugged, averting my eyes, and she told me I could look all I wanted. Her bra was black and lacy, her nipples taut under it. I felt my face heat up and decided to just drive.

I asked her what she was doing walking in the rain but she just shook her head and said we weren't doing stories; we were just going to make love. I said that sounded good to me.

I drove her to a hotel. I'd taken girls there before. I had roommates back home so the hotel was a great place to have a bit of privacy. She let me take her hand and lead her into the room. Before the door had even clicked shut, her hands were pushing my jacket off my shoulders and pulling my tank top over my head. She marvelled for a second at my arms, running her hands along them. She made quick work of the rest of my clothes and shoved me back onto the bed. I asked her if she was going to take her clothes off but she just gave that smirk again.

She liked doing the hard work first, she said. It made her feel powerful.

She started kissing down my neck and across my chest. She told me I could tell her what I wanted, tug her hair; do whatever I needed and then she did everything right. She brought the woman out of me more times than I could count and I did the same for her. It was so easy and natural; I'd never made love like that before and I don't think I ever will again. It was like we were making magic. I left before she woke up. I don't know why but it felt like the magic would all be gone if we woke up together in the morning. I wrote a note in the Gideon bible and left it open on the bedside table.

_Hey Stranger,_

_I_ _'m the flower and you're the seed. Last night, we walked in the garden and we planted a tree. Baby, don't try to find me. Please. Just live in my memory; you'll always be there. I hope I live in yours too._

_Love, The Flower_

***

I was walking to class. I was on my phone, not really concentrating on where I was going so I almost walked into her. 

I saw the surprise in her eyes and the hurt too. She opened her mouth to greet me but I stopped her. 

"Please, baby. Please understand; I'm in love with someone else. I was when I met you. All I wanted to do was make love to you. She couldn't give me that. And you could." 

She accused me of using her. I said I hadn't; I'd thought we were clear it was just a one night thing between two people, pretending that nothing else but our stranger love existed. Did I tell my girlfriend, she asked? I told her we get a free pass. She was mine. She nodded slowly and told me to think of her. I told her I would.

All night long.


End file.
